


Exceeds Requirements

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Pain, Prostitution, Topping from the Bottom, mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A few years after the events of the first season, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are in search for a personal assistant.





	

Çem would have expected chairs and a table for a job interview, but the room was not equipped as such. Instead, there was a small sofa and a side table just big enough for a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Otabek Altin sat on one end of the sofa, one arm curled protectively around his lover’s shoulders. Yuri Plisetsky lounged in Otabek’s lap, his legs sprawled on the sofa.

 

There was nowhere to sit for Çem.

 

Yuri Plisetsky looked as if he owned _everything_. The place. A right to a gold medal in every tournament he ever took part in. The world, even. And, perhaps most importantly, Otabek Altin. The holder of just about every world record one could reach in figure skating looked as if he owned the man he was engaged to.

 

 _Personal assistant_. That was either a ridiculously well-paid nanny for two grown ass men who were too rich and too busy to manage daily life on their own – or, if the rumors were true, it was something entirely different.

 

Yuri and Otabek did not rise when Çem entered the room, but at least Otabek greeted him with a smile and shook his hand. Yuri flat out ignored Çem’s attempt at initiating a handshake.

 

Neither did Yuri look at Çem when he began the interview: “I’ve heard that you’re Çem. Well, I guess you know who we are. If you want to stand, stand. If you don’t want to stand, you can kneel. Any questions?”

 

Damn. The rumors did seem to be true. Çem decided that he wanted to stand – for the time being.

 

“Do you really have a harem of naked slaves who do your dishes?”

 

Yuri gave an amused laugh. “I don’t have that many dishes. Otabek does them. Fully clothed.”

 

“Ah.” Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. His assumptions were wrong, the throwaway comment about kneeling had been a fucking joke and Çem was in trouble. This was embarrassing.

 

“Besides, Otabek has other qualities. And other duties. He does give me a good whipping when I order him to.”

 

Oh. Maybe Çem’s assumptions hadn’t been that wrong after all.

 

“By the way… Why did you ask? Do you want to be a naked dish washer?”

 

Now, _that_ line was inducing a serious blush on Çem’s face. “Well… Yeah. Actually, yeah.”

 

“If that’s what makes you happy, I won’t stop you. But I won’t be paying for that either.”

 

“What would you pay me for?”

 

“Oh, you could do some streaking  on the rink during Otabek’s free skate, when it looks like he’s about to win. I would pay a million for that.”

 

Otabek visibly froze for a moment. As if he believed Yuri would pull that for real.

 

“What do you really want me to do?”

 

“First off: I’m the one who gets fucked. Can you fuck me?”

 

Çem nodded his head, already fascinated by the thought. Then, slightly confused, he spoke again, without thinking: “Won’t Otabek fuck you?”

 

“Who says that one is enough? Besides, I was thinking spit-roasting and double penetration. Otabek only has so many dicks.”

 

During the conversation, one of Yuri’s hands had wandered dangerously close to Otabek’s fully clothed crotch.

 

“I like your looks. If you want the job, you’ve got it.”

 

Otabek had not said a word during the interview this far. Çem had no way of knowing whether he had some silent way of signaling his opinion. Or if Yuri just didn’t care for Otabek’s opinion at all.

 

Çem was set. He wanted the job.

 

“Before you accept the job offer, a few final questions for you to consider: Are you willing to piss in my face? To choke me, to scratch me until I bleed? Are you willing to fuck me if I act as if I hate it? Are you willing to make me cry?”

 

Çem had read quite a few advisory guides on job interviews. None had ever taught him how to reply to such questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Because this world needs more masochist doms.


End file.
